Set me Free
by Soguichan
Summary: Soy mala para los resumenes leanla por favor :3


**Hola mucho gusto mi Nombre es Sogui Chan y este es Mi Primer Fic aquí en Fanfiction. Deseo de corazón que les llegue a gustar.**

_Primero lo de regla; Los personajes de __**NARUTO**__ no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo creador __**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**__, yo solo los tome __**PRESTADOS**__ para crear la siguiente historia que les presento a continuación. _

_Este fic se desarrollara en un __**Universo Alterno**__ y contiene __**YAOI (relación chicoxchico**__) así que las personas que son homofóbicas y/o que no les agrada mucho el tema, son advertidos previamente para que no se sorprendan después, si ven algo raro en el fic. También __**contiene Violación, Sadomasoquismo, Muerte de un Personaje**__ y otras cosas mas que agregare con el tiempo, según lo que ustedes me pidan o las desfachateces que se me lleguen a ocurrir, y por ultimo pero no menos importante las parejas de este fic son: __**PEINxKONAN**__, __**HIDANxDEI**__, __**ITAxDEI **__y un muy enfermizo__** OROCHIxDEI**_.

**ENJOY!**

**Set me free…**

-Memorias de un Comienzo-

Era alrededor de las 3:30 de la madrugada todas las calles de la ciudad de Londres se veían cubiertas por un delicado manto blanco, anunciando así el comienzo de lo que talvez resultaría siendo un crudo invierno.

El silencio era el rey de la madrugada, pues la mayoría de la personas descansaban plácidamente en su hogares entregados completamente a los brazos de Morfeo. Aunque en uno de los barrios más alejados del centro no podríamos decir que sucedía eso exactamente.

**IDIOTA!, ¿PORQUE RAYOS VIENES CON LAS MANOS VACIAS?** –gritaba mas que eufórico un hombre de mediana edad, que era poseedor de una larga y negra cabellera, mientras miraba de manera reprochante a la persona que tenia frente a el.

**Es que…yo…** -se escucho una temerosa voz hacer acto de presencia en aquel lugar, pero se vio interrumpida por aquel hombre que nuevamente segado por la ira no le dejaba hablar.

**ES QUE NADA!! NO ERES MAS QUE UNA MIERDA COMPLETA!! NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO HAYAS LOGRADO CONSEGUIR NI UN SOLO BILLETE EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO!!** – se levanto de su silla y camino peligrosamente dirigiéndose al dueño de aquella voz.

**MIRA IDIOTA SI PERMITI QUE TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ, ES PORQUE TU PADRASTRO NO TENIA CON QUE PAGARME Y ME PARECIO BUENA IDEA TENER A ALGUIEN QUE TRABAJE PARA MI SIN TENER QUE DARLE PAGO ALGUNO, PERO VEO QUE ME EQUIVOQUE!!** – declaro mientras sujetaba del cuello de la camisa a un jovencito que le veía con cierto temor.

Aquel chico no aparentaba tener mas de 13 o 14 años, su cabello era de un hermoso color oro y este le llegaba a dar hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso que tristemente se veían opacados por un deje de tristeza presente en ellos, que los hacia ver sin vida alguna, su cuerpo no era del todo desarrollado, y demarcaba una muy presente desnutrición, aun así este trataba de mantener su frente en alto y ver directo a aquel hombre, por mucho que el miedo se estuviera carcomiendo.

**EN LOS SIETE MESES QUE LLEVAS ARTANDOTE DE MI COMIDA Y DURMIENDO BAJO MI TECHO NO EH RECUPARADO NADA DE LO QUE TU DECREPITO PADRASTRO ME DEBE** –Seguía gritando aquel hombre logrando hacer que los presente en aquella habitación comenzara a temerle mas de lo acostumbrado.

**No...no… pienso robarle a nadie** – tosió y después continuo- **Nun..nunca he hecho eso y no me atrevo a hacerlo** –el hombre afilo su mirada, pero le dejo continuar.

**M….mi madre…me enseño…que por muy…necesitado que llegara a estar…robar es lo único que...no debía hacer…hum **–término de hablar aquel pequeño jovencito.

Sabia muy bien que lo que había dicho le costaría muy caro, siempre le iba igual cuando no lograba traerle el suficiente dinero a aquel tipo, Deidara como se llamaba este pequeño a pesar de haberse negado a robar o hacer trances sucios a las personas, se las había arreglado para conseguir dinero haciendo pequeños trabajos; como sacar la basura, limpiar cunetas e inclusive haciéndole mandados a las señoras que vivían en el vecindario, y era cierto no podía conseguir la misma cantidad que se consigue asaltando a alguien, extorsionándolo o robándole la cartera a otros pero por lo menos lograba conseguir algunos euros que sin chistar alguno se los traía a este tipo

**¿Te atreves a desafiarme?**- Pregunto el hombre mientras lo suspendía mas, asfixiándolo de sobremanera.

**Lo único que digo es que no es necesario ro..**-pero aquel chico fue acallado de manera brutal ya que Orochimaru como se llamaba su ahora "Dueño" lo azoto con fuerza contra la pared asiendo así que mas de uno se sobresaltara ante tal comportamiento.

**MIRA PUTA-** escupió mientras le enterraba fuertemente sus uñas en el mentón del menor.

**YA ME HARTE DE TU CABRONA MENTALIDAD DE HONESTIDAD, YA TE LO DIJE UNA VEZ, Y TE LO VOLVERE A REPETIR; O HACES LO QUE QUIERO O TE DESFORMO LA PUTA CARA A GOLPES HASTA QUE TE HAGA ENTENDER-** gritaba aun mas fuerte mientras propinaba golpes a puño limpio contra el pequeño rubio, los cuales lograron hacer que un liquido carmesí bañara el rostro del menor al igual que su ropa.

Por otra parte este no hizo más que quedarse quieto, manteniendo su orgullo en pie, con la cabeza en alto y tratando de sobrevivir a la paliza, rogándole en silencio a Dios si es que existía, que Orochimaru terminara con su reprimenda rápido.

Todos en la habitación no hicieron mas que sentir pena por el pobre chico ya que esto se había convertido en rutina diaria en el EVIL NEST, que era el nombre del local donde todos trabajaban y del que Orochimaru era dueño.

Este tipo, Orochimaru; es temido por todos ya que es asesino a sangre fría que además de pertenecer a la mafia local, es el mayor traficante del País, por lo que ni la policía ni los políticos se atrevían a meterse con el. Así que la mayor estupidez que cualquiera de ellos podía cometer era desafiarlo o meterse en sus asuntos, así que no hicieron más que observar y esperar a que todo terminara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al cabo de unas horas, un intenso olor a Black Stones se podía sentir en aquella oficina, este era el nombre de los cigarrillos favoritos que Orochimaru solía fumar, el alegaba que eran muy estimulantes y que lo relajaban siempre que estuviera estresado.

Camino muy lentamente a su escritorio mientras con sus pies apartaba lo que parecía ser un estorbo en su caminar, se sentó en un gran sillón de cuero negro y nuevamente inhalo de su cigarrillo, acomodo alguno cabellos que sobresalían de su ahora no tan peinada cabellera y toco el botón de lo que parecía ser un radio comunicador.

-**Pein, ven aquí inmediatamente**- dijo

-**Esta bien Señor, en seguida voy**- se escucho decir al otro lado de radio comunicador para luego verse terminada la conexión.

Al cabo de unos poco minutos se escucho que tocaban a la puerta de la oficina en la que Orochimaru estaba- **Pasa Adelante** –dijo sin siquiera preguntar-

Y la puerta se abrió revelando la figura de un joven de unos 28 años de edad, de contextura alta y cabello rojo, su rostro era algo peculiar pues se podían ver una cantidad exagerada de pircings los cuales decoraban su nariz, boca, y orejas, sus ojos eran muy distantes y fácilmente te podías perder en ellos.

Este camino o hasta donde Orochimaru se encontraba y mientras avanzaba pudo divisar claramente en el suelo, el posible motivo por el cual le mandaron a llamar.

**Pein, necesito que apartes esta basura asquerosa de mi vista**- dijo mientras volvía a aspira de su amado cigarrillo y continuaba hablando- **Este niñato se ah vuelto tan aburrido, por lo menos antes pedía clemencia cuando lo golpeaba, pero parece que hasta este idiota se cansa rápido, no se porque pero parece que le empezó a importar su puto orgullo**- escupió con repugnancia mientras le veía en el suelo y se levantaba nuevamente para dirigirse hacia el.

Pein no hacia más que observarle y escucharlo hasta que viera conveniente el momento de recoger al chico y macharse, ya que otra de las cosas que Orochimaru odiaba era que se le fuera ignorado.

Por su parte Orochimaru entendía muy bien lo que Pein hacia, se agacho para quedar al mismo nivel que Deidara el cual ya hacia inconsciente en el suelo, respirando con dificultad y manchando la carísima alfombra de Orochimaru. Este le observo con reproche pensó _**"Hare que me la pagues" **_luego tomo la colilla de su cigarrillo y la apago en la mejilla del menor logrando que este gimiera levemente ante la nueva sensación recibida.

**Puedes llevártelo, ya pensare que hacer con este enclenque**- dijo sin siquiera observar a Pein y salió de su propia oficina.

Cuando Pein se vio solo con Deidara suspiro sintiendo un poco de alivio y viéndose libre de relajar sus músculos, Orochimaru siempre causaba en el cierta incomodidad, además de que por mucho que le costara admitirlo le inspiraba temor, pero por orgullo propio y como mano derecha de este debía hacerse ver siempre frio y calculador.

Se inclino levemente y observo al pobre Deidara en el suelo, susurro algunas cosas ineludibles al oído y limpio la colilla del cigarrillo que momentos atrás Orochimaru apago en su mejilla dejando una pequeña marca roja en esta, le sujeto su cabeza con algo de cuidado y se dispuso a buscar un pañuelo dentro de su chaqueta, luego de que lo encontró limpio a como pudo la nariz y boca del rubio ya que aun seguía brotando sangre de ambos, ubico delicadamente el pañuelo entre estos dos teniendo cuidado de no ahogarlo, habiendo determinado de hacer eso, alzo al pequeñín en sus brazos y salieron en búsqueda de su habitación.

Ya afuera en el pasillo, la mayoría veían como nuevamente Pein cargaba a Deidara inconsciente por una fuerte golpiza propinada por Orochimaru, la mayoría le tenia mucha lastima al pequeño pues era el mas joven del Evil Nest, además Deidara era muy trabajador, aunque un poco orgulloso, estaba dispuesto a ayudarles a todo con tal no fuera según el incorrecto, en su tiempo libre ayudaba mucho a Konan que era la anfitriona del bar y futura esposa de Pein, le gustaba molestar como todo niño, y a veces le hacia pequeñas bromas a todos pero al fin y al cabo terminaban disfrutando junto con el, por eso se les hacia algo penoso ver a Deidara así.

Al fin Pein llego a uno de los depósitos del lugar el cual era la "habitación de Deidara" empujo a como pudo la puerta y al darse cuenta de los fisgones de tras de el, basto fulminarlos con la mirada para que todos salieran espantados del lugar.

Cuando todos se habían ido se acerco a una cama dentro del estrecho lugar donde poso sobre ella Deidara y cuidadosamente empezó a despojarlo de su ropa, dejándolo únicamente en bóxer, se decido a observar el cuerpecito del niñato para poder ver que tan grave se encontraba, y al darse cuenta que no era tal favorable decio ir por ayuda y la única en la que Pudo pensar fue en Konan, así que salió en búsqueda de ella pero no llego muy largo pues la susodicha se encontraba entrando al lugar.

**¿Como se encuentra Deidara?** –pregunto, encorvando sus cejas en señal de preocupación.

**No muy bien, es mas, iba a buscarte para que le atendieras, además tu sabes mas de esto que yo, pues siempre eres quien sana las heridas de los demás y sabes mucho de medicina así que… quien mejor que tu para curarle** - dijo mientras se apartaba y le daba paso a su mujer.

Konan era una hermosa mujer, su tez era blanca como la nieve, su cabello era tan negro que a verlo simplemente este parecía ser de un hermoso azul oscuro, sus ojos al igual que los de Pein eran algo distantes y su semblante podía llegar a ser muy serio.

Llego hasta el pie de la cama de Deidara y le empezó a examinar -**No puedo creer como Nuestro Señor, puede tratar a este chico, aun no lo entiendo bien, **-Konan se dedicaba a recoger el cabello de Deidara y lo amarraba en una cola**- ¿Porque tanto resentimiento con el?, si apenas ayer casi le quiebra el brazo izquierdo cuando destrozo una silla sobre el. **-suspiro-** y ahora esto… a veces creo que seria mejor que lo matara de una buena vez si tanto le molesta - **ubico su vista en el brazo vendado del rubio**- **

**Puede que tengas razón, y también pueda que no **-ahora era Pein que veía de forma curiosa al inconsciente-

Konan dirigió su mirada a Pein y hablo -** ¿De casualidad tu sabes porque Orochimaru odia tanto a Deidara?** –Konan se veía muy seria y Pein sabia que no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que la dejara satisfecha.

**Bueno, es solo algo que le escuche decir una vez, pero no se si sea cierto** –Pein buscaba nuevamente dentro de su chaqueta algo y de ella saco un pequeño contenedor de plata el cual contenía whisky y que sin pensarlo dos veces lo dirigió hasta su boca, Konan escuchaba muy atenta-

**Cuando el Padrastro de Deidara vino una de esas tantas veces a tomar con el, escuche que le dijo que era cuñado de Tsunade y bueno como haz de saber ella y Orochimaru fueron amantes un tiempo, pero que debido a un problema entre ellos se dejaron**- Konan se sorprendió por lo revelado pero aun así, su rostro no mostro cambio alguno-

**En su relato le dijo a Orochimaru que Tsunade lo reprochaba mucho ya que como el segundo esposo de su hermana debía de ser mas cuidadoso con ella, y dedicarle la mayoría de tiempo posible, pero este tipo solo se dedico a tomar y hacerse un jugador empedernido, inclusive llego a gastar todo el dinero que con esfuerzo habían ahorrado, y bueno llego a un punto que quedo en la quiebra total.**

**Pero es no responde lo que te pregunte** –dijo ya harta de tanta palabrería Konan mientras terminaba de vendar el pecho de mas joven, al parecer viejas heridas se le habían vuelto a abrir, pero para suerte del propio Deidara no eran tan graves como para matarlo-

**Déjame terminar** –Pein atrajo una silla cercana a el y se sentó-

**Pues veras, creo que al parecer la madre de Deidara estaba muy enferma para ese entonces, la pobre padecía de Anemia muy fuerte, pero para complacer a su esposo dejo de cuidarse un buen tiempo, se dedico a trabajar y consentir a su avaro marido, todo siendo segada por un triste amor que curaba las heridas del anterior, el cual por mala fortuna del destino había perdido** - Pein se detuvo un momento al darse cuenta que ya se había terminado su whisky y resignado guardo el contenedor nuevamente en su chaqueta- **Este hombre llego al punto de alejarlos de Tsunade y se mudo a las afueras de Londres, tristemente un día la vela de la vida de la madre de Deidara se apago, dejándolo solo con su Padrastro el cual lo obligo a trabajar al igual lo hacia su pobre madre**, un día se vio sin mas dinero con el cual pagarle y como todos saben Orochimaru le pidió a Deidara a cambio de su deuda el hombre no quería dárselo, ya que Deidara era su fuente de dinero, pero Orochimaru termino por forzarlo y así lo hizo, poco tiempo después me ordeno matarlo.

**Muy interesante, pero sigues sin contestarme** –decía ahora Konan sentada en una de las esquinas de la cama donde ya descansaba un más tranquilo Deidara.

**Cuando me mando a matarlo, esta fueron sus palabras "Al fin cobrare venganza de lo que me hiciste Tsunade", para mi parecer quiere utilizar a Deidara para atraerla hacia el y vengarse por lo que años atrás le hizo, y lo mas seguro es que Tsunade vendrá en búsqueda de su único sobrino, esa mujer siempre a sido muy temeraria.**

**Ahora comprendo-** Konan acariciaba sin darse cuenta los cabellos suelto de Deidara-** Si lo pensamos bien Deidara debe parecerse a su madre y por consecuencia puede que también a la misma Tsunade, así que Orochimaru la ve reflejada en el- **Konan se levanto de la cama y camino en dirección a la puerta, Pein le siguió de la misma manera mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si para dejar a Deidara dentro-

**Por eso es que es tan violento con este niño, valla que es muy inmaduro**- suspiro mientras le dedicaba la mirada a Pein.

**Será mejor que cuides tus palabras, porque si Orochimaru se da llega a enterar la próxima que terminara así eres tu-** Pein se acerco mas a ella y le abrazo de manera protectora será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir.

Y así se fueron hasta salir del Lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Buenos se que es muy corto y nada estructurado, pero es la primera vez que me dedico a hacer un fic, no soy muy buena escribiendo así que tiendo a repetir algunas acciones, espero me perdonen por eso por favor! T////T _

_En este primer capitulo les hago una pequeña introducción del drama y hablamos un sobre el pasado de Deidara, ya se que el pobre chico ni hablo, pero en el siguiente veremos como es su rutina diaria y como por capricho del destino este puede cambiar. _

_Por favor les pido que se tomen un tiempito para leerlo, se que no es nada bueno ya que ni a mi me gusto mucho como esta pero si me ayudan creo que podría mejorarlo y escribir mejor asi que por favor dejenme un review aunque sea fusilándome pero gustosa lo aceptare!! OwO _


End file.
